A Love Far Away
by csteezystorywriter
Summary: With Adam in Iraq, Fiona fears the worst. She calls Eli one night and he tries to calm her down. What will happen between  the two?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few months since Adam left for the States to study. He then wanted to go to Iraq to make some more money. His girlfriend, Fiona, had stayed back in Toronto because she wanted to stay with all her friends.  
>Before Adam left, he had talked to Eli.<p>Convo-<p>

Adam: Eli, I really need you to watch over Fiona for me. I don't want anything happening to her. I really trust that you can help me.

Eli: Adam, you're my bestfriend. Of course I would watch out for her. I know how much she means to you.

Adam: Thanks dude, I'm really nervous of going away for so long.

End Convo~

Fiona's POV-

In Fiona's mind, it had been four long and excruciating months. She had missed Adam because he was the reason she would smile everyday. She would awake in the morning and instantly have a smile on her face thinking of him.

She started to get out of bed because she promised Holly J that they would spend time together. After Adam left, she hardly left the house because she didn't want to see her friends.

After taking a shower, she had to rush to get ready because she would have to meet up with Holly J soon.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, she slowly walked to open it. Once she did, she was surprised. Declan was standing right in front his of twin sister.

She hadn't seen him in six months. He left for New York to study and be with their parents. Once Fiona saw him, she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. She was really surprised that he had flown in for the weekend. She then remembered that she was late for her day with Holly J. Instead, Fiona texted Holly J and told her to come to the apartment now.

Declan and Fiona had started talking and catching up. After half an hour, the doorbell rang. Fiona was excited for Declan and Holly J to finally see each other after so long. She hurried to the door and opened it. Holly J then asked "Is something wrong Fi, you told me to come here."

Before Fiona could answer, she stepped aside and that's when she saw him. Holly J was ecstatic yet nervous. Last time Declan came to town, they had ended things badly. Declan then stood up and walked to her. He picked her up and hugged her. He sure did miss her. But now, he was in a relationship and he didn't want to ruin anything.

"Hello Holly J, it's been so long. How are you?" Declan said. Holly J spoke up and told him, "I've been great, I am now going to Harvard instead of Yale."

Fiona suddenly felt light headed, she needed to take some medicine because she had a history of being very sick. She was slowly getting better but told Declan to take Holly to dinner. It was now 8:45 p.m and she was watching movies. Watching these sad movies reminded her of Adam. Before he left, they would always stay at her condo and spend time together. Of course, Eli would call him and tell him to go over to her house.

She started to worry about him because she knew the fighting in Iraq was brutal. She remembered he was coming home in a month and started to get excited. Yet, she was thinking the worst. She had dreams before of him dying. She would always wake up frightened and alone.

Thinking about this, she called Eli. She was worrying to much but usually Eli was the one to calm her down and reassure her that Adam would be coming home. After all, he did agree to watching over Fiona but she still didn't know that.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli's POV-

I was writing stories for the next comic I was going to write. It was about some vampire and werewolves with true love between the two. I was having writers block and was getting frustrated. Then my phone started to vibrate and I looked to see who was calling. It was Fiona, usually when she calls it's about her thinking too much. I remembered what I promised Adam and so I picked up.

"Hi Fiona, is something wrong?" I asked casually. She replied saying, "Well, im kinda overthinking here and I really worried about Adam. I mean he's coming back in a month, but I really miss him." I sighed and told her that I'd be over in about 15 minutes

I snuck out of my house and started the hearse. After about driving two miles, I was in front of her building. It was about 10:30 p.m and I felt like I shouldn't have come. But relunctantly, I got out of the car and started towards the front entrance.

Fiona's POV-

It was 10:32 p.m and I was wondering where Eli was. I called him at 10:15 p.m. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I could tell it was Eli because he had a certain knock whenever he came over to talk. I opened the door and sure enough, he was standing in front of me.

"Eli, thanks for coming. I really need someone to talk to right now," I told him. He looked and me and nodded because he knew what I was going through. He'd come over a handful of times because I was overthinking. I stepped aside to let him in and he went straight for my couch. He then asked me if he could have a drink. I nodded and went to get him a coke from the kitchen.

I walked back to the living room and he was sitting there waiting for me to continue. I began telling him what I was thinking and what I missed about Adam. I almost teared thinking about it. Eli had only seen me cry about 3 times but all he could do was tell me what I longed to here. He told me that Adam was the best person and he's in Iraq fighting for his country.  
>He kept telling me how much Adam loved me and that he would fight everyone and come home to his Princess. I started to feel relieved and happy once I heard him say that.<p>

While Eli was talking, I suddenly thought how handsome he was. I told myself that Eli was only a friend but she missed what her and Adam were doing before he left. Suddenly Eli gave her a smile and she started to think about if Eli could take Adam's place just for the night.

Eli's POV-

I had talked to Fiona for a few hours and she almost started to cry. But I had told her what Adam would want me to say. I looked at Fiona and she smiled when I told her those things. I noticed how beautiful she was and that Adam was his bestfriend.  
>He didn't want to do anything he'd regret.<p>

Suddenly I started to lean in and kiss her lips. It was for a few seconds until I pulled away. "I'm so sorry Fiona, I didn't mean to. I just..." was all I told her. She looked at me surprised but in an instance she leaned in and kissed me.  
>I was surprised by her actions and didn't move for a second. Then I started to kiss her. We started to lay back onto the couch.<p>

Fiona's POV-

Eli just kissed me but pulled away. I kind of enjoyed so I leaned in and kissed him. He must've been surprised because he only started kissing me back after a couple of seconds. I laid underneath him and he was on top. We were kissing for about 10 minutes until we both decided that we should take this to the room.

Once we were in my room, I closed the door and locked it. I remembered that Holly J and Declan were out and he would be home soon. He wouldn't bother going into her room but she still locked it. She pushed Eli onto the bed and started to take her shirt off. He just smiled and took his shirt off. I was on top of him and could feel that he wanted what I did.

Since I was on top of him, I could feel that he was aroused. He took his pants off and I did the same with my panties. He then aimed into me and I started to rock back and forth. He was pumping into me faster and faster. We would touch my breasts and suck on them. I started to nibble on his earlobe and whispered to him, "I'm glad you came over."

After saying that to him, he instantly laughed. He looked at me with lust in his eyes and started to kiss me. His hands traveled down to my thighs and he was stroking his fingers in circles. I was moaning in pleasure and he knew that he was doing me right.

After a couple of hours, we both were panting and just laying on my bed. We were both tired and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's POV-

I had been shot in the arm and was now in the hospital. The army didn't want me fighting until my arm was healed. They had sent my home that morning. I knew I would arrive in Toronto the next morning. I was happy to finally get to see my Princess and be able to kiss her. It had been tough since there was only guys here and the nurses were women. But I still didn't bother to look at any of them.

I got out of the plane and tried to call for a taxi. I went straight to get my luggage and get out of took me about 10 minutes to get one because there was a lot of people at the airport.

After a 20 minute drive, I was standing in front of Fiona's condo. I didn't bother to go see my family first because I knew they would be busy.

I took my luggage and paid the cab driver. I walked toward the front entrance and headed to the elevator. The elevator had stopped on the sixth floor and once the doors opened I started getting really excited.

After me and Fiona started dating, she had given me a key. So once I got to her door, I took out the key and unlocked it.  
>I stepped in and started looking around. I had missed being in this condo for awhile. I could see that she wasn't in the kitchen or living room. I decided that she was still sleeping.<p>

I opened her bedroom door and was about to scream until I saw her and my so called "bestfriend" both naked and cuddled in her bed. Eli then starts to wake up and suddenly opens his eyes when he sees me.

Eli's POV-

I started to wake up because I knew I wasn't at home. I thought that I should get dressed and go home. Once I started opening my eyes, I saw a figure by the door.

Once my eyes were cleared up, I saw that it was Adam. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and could see he was angry. Next thing I know, Fiona is waking up. She looks at me and smiles until she realizes what I'm staring at. Her eyes went wide once she saw Adam standing there.

Fiona's POV-

I woke up and saw Eli staring at someone. I looked up and saw Adam. I was surprised that he was there because he wasn't supposed to be back for another month. He looked hurt, betrayed, and angry. Eli was about to speak until Adam said "Well,  
>I guess I interrupted my bestfriend and girlfriend doing something." I could see him tearing but probably because of frustration.<p>

All I could say was "Adam, it just happened last night. I'm so sorry. I just missed you and Eli was here to comfort me." If I could take everything back I would. Eli looked guilty because he knew how much his bestfriend loved me.

Adam's POV-

I was speechless because I thought she would be faithful to me. After speaking up and telling them something. I felt like I needed to get out of here and go somewhere alone. I looked at both of them and shook my head. I then said something that would break me. "Fiona, I think we should take a break. I don't know ..." was all I could choke out.

I picked up my luggage and started to retreat back to the front door. Suddenly, they both emerged from the bedroom running after me and looked at my arm. Fiona asked me, "Adam, what happened to your arm?" I told her that I was shot but I guess she wouldn't care unless it was Eli.

Fiona looked hurt that I said that but she knew what she did was way worse. I looked at both of them for the last time and stormed out of the condo. I was in the elevator by the time they were running out. The last thing I saw before the doors closed was Fiona crying and Eli trying to explain things.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli's POV-

Adam just stormed out of the condo and I've been trying to call/text him for hours. I knew he would be upset because he thought he could trust me. I knew what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have led Fiona on and did anything sexual with her.

The next day I woke up to call Drew and ask if Adam was there. "Eli, Adam's not here. Isn't he in Iraq still?" I told him the story and immediately he yelled at me. He knew what I did could make Adam believe no one loves him. Drew started to calm down but hung up. I needed to find Adam because he could do something dangerous and get himself hurt. He does after all have a wounded arm.

I felt that I betrayed him and didn't know what to do. I called Fiona to see if she had talked to him at all since the incident. She told me that she couldn't sleep until they figured everything out. She really did love Adam and what they did was a mistake. She still couldn't believe that Adam broke up with her.

Adam's POV-

I was staying at a hotel that my "friends" never really knew about. I decided that I shouldn't talk to them or even try to see them. I took a long shower and got dressed.  
>I went to the Dot to talk to Clare. I called her last night and told her everything. She was the only person who could really help me and tell me what I should do.<p>

It was noon and I saw Clare waiting for me. I instantly forgot everything and went up to her with a smile. I haven't seen Clare for a year and knew we had to catch up.  
>"Adam, I'm so excited you're here but so sorry for your wound. Must hurt when a bullet just gets to you," she said. I just laughed because I knew it did really hurt.<p>

After eating and talking about what I should do. I still don't know if I could face Fiona or Eli. It was too painful to even think about what I saw when I went to her condo.

All the happy memories of the two of us were now replaced by pictures of Eli and Fiona. Clare could see that I was so angry but told me to just forget it. If they really did care about me they wouldn't have done it regardless. I didn't really notice people coming in to the Dot. But the next person who did come in was Fiona. I tried to hide myself because we were in the corner. I looked down and just drank my soda. I could feel her eyes on me and Clare slowly tapped me.

Once I looked up, I stared straight at Clare. I didn't bother to look around because I didn't want to meet her eyes. Clare said I should talk to her but I didn't want to. Not yet at least. I told Clare that I had to go and had to meet up with my family. I quickly gathered my things and walked fast to the entrance.

"Adam, wait..." was all I could hear from behind me. I didn't slow down my pace and didn't turn around either. I had nothing to say to the person who cheated on me.

I had rented a car since I didn't want to walk around everywhere. Once I got in my car, I could see Fiona trying to run up to me. I started it and left. I had turned the volume up to block out everything.

Fiona's POV-

I saw Adam once I entered the Dot. I could see he was still ignoring me but heard that Clare wanted him to talk to me. She tapped him but he didn't budge. He got up and took his things to leave. He was outside by the time I noticed him. I instantly ran to catch up but he was by a car. I said, "Adam, wait..!" He didn't stop or slow down because he was already driving away.

I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks and I knew I lost the best thing in my life. I felt awful because it was my fault that I called Eli that night, it was my fault that I leaned in to kiss him even though he backed away. I knew I had to try and fix this before Adam wants to go back to Iraq. I still felt bad because he had a wounded arm and of course wouldn't expect to see me and his bestfriend in bed.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and once I turned around it was Clare. She took me inside the Dot and I told her how I felt. She just nodded but told me what Adam had said to her and how he's taking it in. Clare knew where Adam was staying and decided to give me the directions so we could talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam's POV-

"Drew, hey bro. Long time no talk, but I'm here in Toronto." I said.

"Adam! Wow, you're here. Come to the house, we miss you.. but I heard the news," he said cautiously.

"I'm guessing Eli or Fiona tried to call you after the whole incident." was all I could say.

"Well bro, I'm here for you. And just come by and we'll catch up, or we can do something to take your mind off things." he replied.

After the phone call with Drew, I decided to take a nap since I had gone back to my hotel after driving from the Dot.

Two hours had passed and it was now 4:30 p.m. I woke up and took a shower. I felt that I should go back home and visit my family. I could stay for dinner and surprise them.

I looked in my luggage and found a suit that I could use. It was a gift from my mom before I left to the States. I put it on and combed back my hair.

As I opened my door to leave, the one person I thought would never show up, did. She was looking down until I coughed uncomfortably.

I was wasting time and just pushed passed her. She shrugged a little until her arm grabbed mines. She hugged my from behind and starting sobbing.

I looked at her and asked the one question I wanted to know. "Do you really like Eli enough to sleep with him?"

"Adam, I just called him because that night I was thinking of you. He was the one who always told me that you'd be okay and he would comfort me. That night didn't mean anything to me. I just missed you so much that I guess I wasn't thinking straight. I know I'm dumb to cheat on the person I love the most. I ruined what we had and I wish I could take it back. I know you can't forgive me but in time I wish you will." was all she said to me.

I didn't expect that and as she was walking away, I pulled her into my embrace and looked at her.

As I was looking into her eyes, I started to lean in and kiss her. We kept on kissing but I let go. I told her, "I forgive you but please don't do anything like that.  
>Eli's my bestfriend and you're the girl I love the most. It'd kill me to see you with him." She smiled and said, "Well, I know you're in Toronto because you have a wounded arm so I hope it heals."<p>

I looked at her amazed and just laughed at her awkwardness. I told her I had to go spend time with my family before I leave in a couple weeks. I decided to invite her but knew there would be tension. I didn't care as long as we made up.

Drew's POV-

I was waiting for Adam because he was coming over. My parent's still didn't know he was here and he wanted to surprise them. My parents were almost done making dinner and suddenly I heard the doorbell. I ran and opened it. I didn't expect to bring a guest, but it was someone who I really didn't want to see at the moment. There she was, Fiona hand in hand with Adam.

I still greeted them and hugged Adam. I ignored Fiona because I wouldn't let her ruin any family time. As I let Adam go, I went into the kitchen and told my parents someone was here.

They came out and once they saw Adam, their eyes grew wide. First they smiled with excitement but noticed his wounded arm. My dad spoke first and said, "Adam, this is such a surprise. I'm so happy you're here. And Fiona, glad you could come."

My mom on the other hand, ran up to Adam and gave him kisses because she hadn't seen him in months. She smiled at Fiona and hugged her. Both of my parents still didn't know the incident between the two but I could see they made up. 


	6. Chapter 6

Fiona's POV-

It was quite unusual at dinner. We were all enjoying the time but I could feel the tension between Drew and I. Whenever someone was trying to talk to me he would start another topic. Whenever I looked at Adam, I could tell he was still worried about what I would do. I knew he wouldn't trust me just yet. We all stopped talking once we heard the doorbell. Mr. Torres stood up to get it. He opened it and I could see a figure with dark hair. I instantly knew who it was and so did Adam.

He stood up and went to the door. I followed closely behind and I could hear Mr. Torres asking Eli what he was doing here. Adam told his dad to just go back to dinner and he would talk to Eli. Mr. Torres just nodded and went back to the kitchen. Eli finally looked at Adam then me.

Eli's POV-

I was looking for Adam all day. I went to the places I thought he would be. Finally I decided to just go to his house just in case he would have stopped by. I knew Adam would want to visit his family before he would go back to Iraq.

I got there around 6 p.m. I rang the doorbell and Mr. Torres answered the door. I asked him if Adam was here and he said he was. I saw Adam and Fiona walk up to the door.  
>Adam had told his dad to go back to dinner.<p>

After Mr. Torres left, Adam looked at me then back at Fiona. He then spoke up and said, "Eli, why are you here?" I could tell he was still angry at me but not Fiona.  
>I answered him, "Well, first off I'm sorry Adam. I know what I did was wrong because I knew you could trust me. I just lost it and don't deserve it back for awhile.<br>Second, why aren't you mad at her? Do you even know the story or did she just tell you she loved you and what not." He looked amazed at what I just told him and then started thinking. Fiona spoke up and said, "Eli, just go home. Adam doesn't need to hear it."

I looked at her and said, "Why would you want me to leave, it was my fault just as much as yours." Just then Adam's parents and Drew came up. Mrs. Torres asked me, "Why Eli, how come you are here?" I told her that I needed to talk to Adam and Fiona.

Just then Drew spoke up and told his mother, "Mom, I wanted you to know that Adam came back because of his wounded arm. But he told me that his bestfriend and skank girlfriend had a romantic night." Hearing those words, everyone fell silent.

Adam's POV-

After talking to Eli, my parents and Drew were right behind me. My mom had asked Eli why he was here. I didn't want my parents to find out anything. I heard Drew tell my parents everything. I quickly started to realize everything. I don't know why I forgave Fiona but was giving Eli a hard time. It was both their faults and I didn't want to favor one over the other.

I spoke up and said, "You know what mom, I'll explain everything to you. But for right now, I want Fiona and Eli to leave." They were both outside bickering until hearing their names. I told them to leave me alone for awhile and closed the door.

I sat down on the couch and my parents quickly followed. After telling them the whole story, they felt sorry for me. "Adam, I'm sorry you had to go through that but maybe you shouldn't be in a relationship right now." my dad said. My mom was just nodding but said that Fiona wasn't good enough for me.

I had to think about my options and headed up to my room. I knew I would leave to Iraq soon and I wouldn't be able to trust any of my "bestfriends" or "girlfriend".

The answer just popped into my mind. I know I had to break up with Fiona. I logged onto Facerange and saw all these notifications. After all, I hadn't been on in so long.

I changed my relationship status to single. I would have to explain my feelings to Eli and Fiona tomorrow at lunch. I decided to text them both and said to meet me at the Dot tomorrow at 12 p.m sharp. I turned off my phone and just turned on my speakers.

I was listening to music until my eyes started to close. I could hear someone knocking on my door and quickly my eye's widened. I got up and opened it to find Drew standing in front of me.

He told me that it wasn't good to just be so depressed and lock myself up. He took me to the baseball field. I didn't know what he had planned.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam and Drew had gone to the baseball field. They would come here when they were younger. Drew knew that Adam would be able to let out all his emotions here.

Once they got there, Adam asked his step brother, "Drew, why'd you drag me here when you know I want to be alone." Drew brought Adam there because he had set something up. Drew had turned to his brother and told him, "Bro, don't you remember when we came here when we were younger? Think of the memories. Just take a moment and think back to when dad helped us play baseball." Adam took a moment and stood there. He thought back to when him and Drew were trying to hit the baseball but missed whenever they tried to hit it.

Then Drew gave Adam a bat and told him to try and hit the balls he would throw. Adam said, "Drew, I have a wounded arm. How am I supposed to hold the bat with one hand and try to hit." Drew told his younger step-brother, "Well, that's the challenge. Let's see if your emotions are so bottled up that you have the force to hit these balls."

Adam had accepted his challenge but was only able to hit 8 out of 25 balls. Soon enough, Drew walked up to Adam and just went down to his knees. After, they both wanted to get some food. They had ordered two burgers, fries, and two cokes.

They both sat in the car and started eating. They didn't want to go home just yet. After eating all their food, they just sat there in silence. Drew spoke up first and asked Adam, "How are you feeling now?" I told him, "Well, it got my mind off things. Thanks bro."

They drove back home and once Adam was inside, he went straight to his room. He had gotten a shirt and basketball shorts from his drawers. He went to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. After 10 minutes, he was finally laying down in his bed thinking about his day.

It gave him a headache trying to process everything that just happened in his life. Slowly his eyes were closing and now he was asleep.

Adam's POV-

The next day I woke up around 9:25. I heard Drew knocking on my door because our parents weren't home and he needed to bring me to my doctor's appointment. We were both done getting ready 15 minutes later and arrived at the doctors.

I was waiting patiently until I heard, "Adam Torres."I had gone into the office and sat on the table. The doctor had asked me a few questions and said the bullet wound was healing up fairly quick. I would be able to not use the bandage in the next few days.

They had done some tests on me just to check if anything else was wrong. I saw the x-ray of my arm and it looked good. I was happy that I would finally be able to use my arm more.

By the time we got done, it was almost lunch time. I told Drew to drop me off at the Dot. I knew what I had to do and was nervous of how it would end.

15 minutes later, I was stading in front of the Dot. I told Drew to pick me up in an hour. I didn't want to say much to Eli or Fiona. I just wanted to know the whole story between them.

I waved off Drew and he drove away. I went inside and went to take a seat at one of the tables by the window. I ordered myself a coffee and some toast. I was now waiting until both of them showed up.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam was sitting at the table nervously waiting for the two people he dreaded to talk to. Then Fiona and Eli came in at the same time and Adam had finally realized he knew what he was about to do was the right thing.

Fiona took a seat in front of Adam and Eli in the middle of them two. Adam didn't speak a word until Eli did.

"Adam, we want to tell you the whole story. I'll let Fiona share first." Then Fiona spoke up and you could see she was nervous of what Adam would say. She didn't know if they were together or not.

"Okay Adam. First, I was thinking of you honestly. I had thought the worst and what could happen to you. Look at you now, you have an arm that has been shot. That's why I've been worrying so much these past couple of months. Eli was here to tell me otherwise. He said you would be fine and that nothing would happen. Once he came over,  
>he kissed me first. I didn't feel anything, but I just wanted one night where I imagined Eli could take your place. I was still thinking about you and all that popped up in my head was images of you. It was the biggest mistake of my life and I would rewind back if I could. I would never want to hurt you." was all Fiona could say before she started sobbing.<p>

Eli, on the other hand didn't buy it. He knew Fiona loved that night. But it was his turn to tell how he felt.

"It's my turn. All I have to say right now is that I am wrong for going after your girlfriend. There was a spark between the two of us, no doubt. I could say there was no emotional attachment because I know she loves you Adam. Even if you don't want to believe me, why would I have gone over to her house. You are the one who asked me to watch over her before you left. I am truly sorry for ruining what could have been something great for you." Eli replied.

Adam looked at the two of them and didn't know how to react. It was like Fiona didn't want that night to happen but it just did. It felt like Eli did like what happened and he had a small crush on her.

Adam spoke up and said, "Hearing the two stories you told me makes me feel worried for something in the future. I don't know what to believe. Fiona, I did love you but going through all this makes me wonder if you're worth it. You were my first love but it's like you can just go to any other guy you want. Eli, I don't know what to do right now because you were my bestfriend. You took advantage of the situation and it'll be hard to forget what I'm going to have to live with. The things you both did makes me feel that I can't give you what most guys want Fiona. I made my decision to go back to the army. I can't forgive you for your mistakes and it'll be hard to forget. But in the time that I will be gone, I can try. So, I don't think any of us can be friends again. It'll be hard enough to see the two of you and have images in my head of what you two did."

With that, Adam got a text from Drew saying he was outside. The talk between all 3 of them did take an hour. Adam stood up and said his final goodbye's to the two people that he thought would support him, love him, and be there for him.

"Well, this maybe the last time you will see me. I think you two will live happily ever after." Adam told Eli and Fiona. He walked out the entrance and to the car. Drew asked if the talk between them was good. Drew didn't want to see his brother in pain and knew that he could have a fresh start if he forgot about all of this.

Fiona and Eli looked out the window and thought to themselves that they may not ever see Adam again.

He would be in Iraq and something could happen to him. There was nothing they could do because Adam was going to forget them. Fiona had started to tear once Adam left.  
>She lost something that was important to her and she wanted a future with him. It was all because of one mistake that had cost her a relationship. <p>


	9. Chapter 9

Adam was packing his things and getting ready to leave.

He had said his last goodbye's to Drew and his parents. His mom was crying because her son had gone through a lot more than she could imagine. She didn't want him to have so much bottled. His dad was holding his wife and telling her it would be okay.

Drew and Adam were talking about what they would do when he got back and to be careful. Drew really wanted to keep his brother safe but this was Adam's decision.

Finally the taxi came around the corner and Adam hugged his brother for the last time.

He put his luggage in the trunk and got in. He rolled down the window and told his family he loves them. The taxi drove off and all Adam could think about what will happen next in his life.

He got to the airport and he checked in. They started to board the passengers an hour later and he got up. He started walking to his gate before turning around one last time. He would miss being in Canada.

He sat in his seat and waited for the plane to take off.

Hours Later:

Adam woke up and could see he was in New York. He had to make a stop over before going straight to Iraq. He sat on the second plane and started to doze off.

It was night time already and it was dinner. The airline workers were walking down through the aisles. One lady had asked me, "Sir, what would you like to drink?" I told her "Just a soda please."

We landed in one of the bases and I could see my other army friends getting their things. My mind was set to doing my best here. I went to one of the tents and started to write a letter. I knew I had to and on the intercom I heard my captain telling us to get ready. I put the letter into the envelope and told my sergeant to give it to my family if I don't come back. He agreed but told me I will.

-  
>Adam's POV-<p>

Fighting:

"Torres!" one of my teammates shouted. "We need you to get over here, we're under attack. Bring your men" was all I could hear on my walkie talkie. We quickly went to where they were and gave them cover fire.

They were getting pinned down and Adam's friend Luke had gotten shot. Adam ran up to him and tried to get him back to cover. Suddenly, Adam felt a sting in his front side.  
>He looked down and saw blood. He was holding onto Luke and his other hand on his stomach.<p>

Adam didn't care if he was hurt, he just wanted to get away from there. Then, Adam got shot again puncturing the lung. He couldn't breathe and he felt hands on him. Mark, another team member, had got a hold of Adam and Luke. He pulled them behind the tree. He radioed the medical team to get to him.

Adam was losing blood and Luke was passed out. Before closing his eyes, he remembered everything that happened in his life. He didn't want it to end.

Adam could see people surrounding him, trying to put him on a stretcher. Finally, Adam blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Mr. and Mrs. Torres heard the doorbell ring. They both walked up and opened the door.

It was Sergeant Aaron, he was wearing his army uniform. It was a camoflauge color and he had pins on it. He was also wearing his hat.

He had stopped by the Torres residents because he promised Adam something.

Mr. Torres had spoke up first and asked him, "May I help you sir?"

Sergeant Aaron told him, "Well I'm doing a favor for your son and he wanted me to give you this letter."

Sergeant Aaron handed it to them and left.

Mrs. Torres opened the letter and started reading it before crying.

The letter said:

Dear mom and dad,

Getting this letter means that I have passed away. I'm proud to have been your son and to have served for the army. It has taught me a big range of things.  
>I know now that my life has been a blessing. Even though I will no longer be here, I am not mad anymore. I have let go of everything that has been a challenge in my life. I am not bitter anymore because everything happens for a reason. I am a better person and I have enjoyed my time on Earth. There has been many role models and the two most important people who have supported me was you, mom and dad. The next person I want to thank in this letter is Drew. He has stuck up for me and has always been by my side. I know that even if I can't be with you anymore, I will watch over you. Thinking back to old memories, my favorite of when we all went to the park and just laid on the blanket. We had a picnic and dad taught me and Drew to play baseball. It was a moment where I have cherished so much. I want to thank you because I know I have put you through so much. Getting killed in the army isn't the worst thing because it shows how selfish the enemy is for taking a young boy like me.<br>Even if it was my decision, I can finally let go. I love you and I will miss you so much.

-Your son, Adam.

Drew had came home and looked at his parents. He could tell they were crying and soon enough his mother told him the news. Drew thought they were joking and couldn't accept the fact that his only brother was gone.

He read the letter and just broke down. He didn't want his brother coming back home in a coffin. He wanted to spend so much more time with him once he would be home from Iraq.

He ran out of the house and called Fiona and Eli. He wanted them to know how much hurt they had caused his brother. If it wasn't for them, Adam would have stayed in Toronto and wouldn't have gone back to Iraq.

His parents would now have to plan funeral service. While running, he started to cry harder. He had stopped when he saw where he was going. It was only 4:30 p.m and he was by the Dot.

Eli and Fiona were already there. They asked Drew why he wanted them to meet there. They saw he was crying and asked him what happened. Drew couldn't speak until handing them the letter. 


	11. Chapter 11

Adam's parents now have to plan the funeral which is the last thing they want to do.

They wanted to have close family and friends there. They left it to Drew to invite his friends.

Drew had to go to each person's house personally and invite them to his brother's funeral. Most of them were shocked but said yes. They wouldn't miss it because Adam had helped everyone and was so generous.

Drew was still deciding if he wants to invite Eli or Fiona. In the end, he wanted to show the aftermath of the things they caused. He went to Fiona's condo and was standing outside her door.

He knocked four times and heard footsteps on the other side of the door heading his way. She finally opened up and he asked the question. She hesistated at first but agreed. Adam had helped her change her life and had been with her for a long time. It was after all partially her fault.

Drew left and had gone to Eli's house. After asking him he was deciding. But Adam was his bestfriend and it would be wrong for him not to go. Eli finally said yes.

In the next couple of weeks, they had set up and got everything ready.

Once Mrs. Torres had saw the coffin for the wake, she started crying. She walked up to it and could see that Adam lay peacefully there. She was happy that he wouldn't have to go through anymore bad things. He was in a safe place and watching over them.

Adam was dressed up in a Valentino suit. He looked so handsome even if he was in a coffin. His parents couldn't help but cry but remember the good things he had done.

Suddenly, people started showing up. Some of Adam's friends were there, like Anya, Alli, Clare, Jake, Dave, Katie, Jenna, KC, Bianca, Eli and Fiona.

They sat down but went up one by one. They had to say their last goodbyes. Whenever one went back down to sit, they had tears. The last two people went up at the same time to say all their sorrys and that they were happy Adam can't get hurt anymore. They didn't want him going through anything anymore.

The next day would be the funeral. Adam's parents were the last one to leave the wake. It was around 2 A.M they left. They would have to be up early the following morning.

-  
>NEXT MORNING.<p>

It was the day of the funeral. Mr. and Mrs. Torres were by at 8 A.M. They had to go to the church and start the mass. Once they arrived, all the family members were seated in one spot. Just then, the priest began. He was saying kind things about Adam and how he is deeply sorry that a family lost an amazing person.

An hour later, the coffin is being brought to the grave site. The family went to their cars to follow. Drew was still crying and sat in the back. He was looking outside the window to imagine how it would have ended differently.

Now they were at the burial site. Everyone got out of their cars and walked over to where Adam was going to be buried.

Everyone walked to the coffin and put a rose on top. The people slowly lowered the coffin and started to put the dirt on top. Before he was fully covered, everyone had a silent prayer. Then, Adam was gone forever. 


End file.
